


Being Served

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [13]
Category: Gossip (2000), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: College AU, Daryl is a very successful art major, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is an art major, and a waiter. He has a crush on his project partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt thrown out by ramblesandshambles.
> 
> "My card just got declined and the waiter asked if I had any other forms of payment, so I just sighed and started undoing his belt."
> 
> My dear friend Bella_Monoxide gave me the pairing and suggested I could put it in the series, and gave me some awesome titles for this work.  
> Before anyone even suggests it, there will be a part two. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I crave your input!!!

Being Served

 

Daryl didn't even wait for the bus to come to a complete stop before he jumped out of his seat and made a beeline for the door. The driver yelled at him just like he always did whenever Daryl dashed out of the bus, which was every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday when he was running late for work. He had to be at the café at five o'clock on those days and his Perception in Art class ran until four forty-five; he was late every day. His boss, Aaron, was always understanding and told Daryl that he would rather he complete his course and be a little late than not getting an education and working from dawn to dusk to make a living. Aaron had been an Art major also and took advantage of his student employee. Daryl had single-handedly decorated the café that Aaron owned with his boyfriend Eric, and Aaron had, in return, brokered the sales of many of Daryl's photographs and paintings he displayed on his wall.

The college junior burst through the door of the Gallery Café and rushed into the back area to change into his uniform; black dress pants, white button-down shirt, and black bow tie with a black apron. Eric walked into the locker room area while Daryl was hastily getting dressed and tried to calm him down. "Hey Daryl, just take it easy. You haven't missed anything. It's been pretty quiet around here today. There's no need to feel rushed." Daryl's fingers became twisted in his tie and Eric took a step forward to help him.

"I know Eric, but I'm never late for anything except this damn job. I know you and Aaron understand, but I'm afraid y'all are gonna think I don’t care or don't want this job anymore."

"We don't think that and we never would. You are great at this job and make better tips than any of the other wait staff. You've never been more than fifteen minutes late, and I bet that when you count your tips at the end of the night, you'll never know you missed fifteen minutes of your shift." He finished tying Daryl's bow tie and stepped back to admire his work.

"Thanks Eric, for the good words and help with the tie. I hate this damn thing."

"Yes well, you look hot in it, that's all that matters," Eric replied and swiftly left the room to help out in the kitchen. Daryl took a moment to sit and catch his breath. He did really like this job and appreciated everything that the two men had done for him, but his course work had increased in the last four weeks and he had been getting less sleep. He had been paired up for a project in his Native American Arts class; his partner's name was Travis and he was also a junior. They had to choose a Native American art form and an artist from that genre; write a biographical essay detailing the artist’s thoughts, beliefs, and perceptions of life and art, and how those ideals were reflected in his or her own art. They also had to replicate, to the best of their ability, a piece of the artist's work. The students had three whole months to complete the project and Daryl and Travis had spent all their free time at the library or Travis' apartment working on it. The nights Daryl worked at the café were usually off nights for them, and Daryl was ready for a night off. Both students were having fun with the project; they had chosen Spencer Asah, a painter and member of the Kiowa Five. They had learned a lot about Native American culture as a result, which was the whole reason Travis had taken the class to begin with; Daryl already knew a lot about Cherokee culture, he had grown up in Georgia and was one sixteenth Cherokee himself.

Daryl was anxious for a night off from studying, not only because he was physically exhausted, but also because he was growing attached to Travis in a way that was making him nervous, not uncomfortable, it just made him feel a little weird. They laughed and had fun together like any typical friendship; Daryl had even gone to the bar with Travis and his roommates a few times, but in the last week some weird shit had started. Daryl was getting distracted at work thinking about the other man; he thought about how his hands moved when he would sketch and paint, how he unconsciously smiled when he became engrossed in creating art, and how his body moved in time with the beat of his creations. Daryl sat on the bench in the locker room and closed his eyes; he hoped the café was busy tonight so he wouldn't have time to think about his friend, who he apparently had a crush on now.

Around the hour and a half mark into his shift, the rush hit. Daryl and the other wait staff were running around like headless chickens for a good two hours and he, thankfully, didn't have the chance to think of anything but coffee and sandwiches. One of his customers had even inquired about the painting on the wall next to their table. It was one of Daryl's of course, it had been part of his final exam for his Introduction to Art Education class when he was a Sophomore; he had received top marks for it. Aaron brokered a deal that left Daryl with an extra two hundred dollars in his pocket that night, and words of praise from the buyer, a pretty blonde lawyer who, ironically, was from his neck of the woods. When the café had cleared out, Daryl and one of the other waiters, Noah, took their brake. Standing in the alley behind the building, the co-workers smoked and indulged in a bit of small talk.

"Damn Daryl, I wish I had your talent man. You could probably drop out of school now and have your own Gallery showing; you could make an ass ton of money brother." Noah said as he took a drag of his smoke.

"The minute I would drop out; I'd lose whatever talent I got. I'm still surprised every time one of mine sells; it's hard to get used to people liking what I do. I don’t know how to react to that."

"I don't think you can lose talent like that, it just gets better over time." Both men crushed their cigarettes under their black dress shoes and walked back into the café. "You got plans for after work?" Noah asked.

"Not tonight. I'm just gonna go home and relax, maybe have a beer or two and pass out on the couch. No bars, no studying, no anything; I just need to sleep." There weren't any customers in the café when they returned and everyone was cleaning up and shooting the shit. Daryl went into the kitchen to help the staff there, and didn't hear the bell above the door chime when one lone customer walked in. Eric walked through the double doors that led to the kitchen a couple minutes later.

"A gentleman just came in and asked to see you Daryl. He's really cute, looks about your age; says he needs to talk to you about something." The waiter wiped his hands on the dish towel he had laid across his shoulder and walked out into the dining area, not knowing who could possibly be looking for him. Sitting in a booth by the front window, was Travis. Shit, Daryl thought; the one night he had hoped to not have to endure the sight of this man, and he walks right into his line of vision.

"Hey Travis," Daryl said as he slapped Travis on the back and sat across from him in the booth. "What's up? Do you need something? Is this about the project?" Travis didn't say anything right away, but looked at Daryl from across the table. He took a deep breath and played with the scarf that lay eternally around his neck.

"No, this isn't about the project. What time do you get out of here?"

The air around Daryl suddenly became warmer, and his thumb went directly into his mouth like it always did when he was nervous. "Café closes at ten; I'll have to wipe down some tables and prep some stuff for tomorrow, but I should get out of here by ten fifteen. Why?" Daryl's mind was spinning; was Travis about to ask him out on a date? Oh God please let this be a date.

"There's a party in an old warehouse downtown. I'm on my way to meet Derrick and Jones and wanted to know if you'd like to come with me." Travis paused for effect before continuing. "There will be lots of women, drunk women. I'm hoping I can finally get laid, you could probably use a good fuck too. This project has stressed us both out, and we need to relax and get a little release."

Daryl just stared at the other man; yes, he was stressed out and yes, he needed release, especially now since he hadn't been able to get the other man out of his head. He enjoyed going to bars with Travis, they always had a good time, but Daryl wasn't sure he could do that anymore. Watching his crush hit on a bunch of girls would probably break his fragile heart. "Thanks man, but I'm too tired. I'm just gonna go back to my apartment and have a couple beers and sleep." He could have sworn that Travis had a disappointed look on his face, but didn't want to assume that meant what he wanted it to mean.

"Okay, I understand." Travis said and stood from the booth. "If you change your mind, give me a call. You have my number, right? I can meet you somewhere if you want."

"Yeah man, I got it. Thanks, but not tonight; maybe next time." Daryl walked him to the door and before walking out onto the street, Travis put his hand on the other man's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I just want to make sure you have fun man. Everybody needs to have fun once in a while." Daryl stood looking out the door at Travis' retreating form until he disappeared. Despite his disappointment, he smiled; Travis had been thinking about him, and right now he would take what he could get.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

He walked through the door of his apartment at ten thirty and threw his helmet on the table, grabbed two beers from the fridge and collapsed on the sofa. Travis had looked so sexy tonight; his tight black jeans and black shirt under that pinstriped jacket and scarf. Daryl had fantasies about being tied up with that scarf. He didn't turn on the television, just sat in the dim light of the living room wondering what Travis was doing right now. He sat his beer on the coffee table and laid his head back against the sofa cushion, closing his eyes. He imagined Travis at the café; occasionally he and his roommates would come in for coffee before going out. All he could ever have of the man was his fantasies, and he was going to shamelessly take advantage of that.

He could see Travis sitting alone in the booth they had sat in earlier and opened his pants, pulling out his half hard cock. It was early afternoon and they were in the middle of the lunch rush. Daryl, of course had rushed to greet him when he walked in the door and had eagerly taken care of his handsome customer. Daryl moaned loudly when he touched himself, moving his hand up and down the length of his growing member.

_He imagined walking to Travis' table to tell him that the debit card he had given him had been declined. "Do you have any other method of payment sir?" Daryl heard himself say in his head._

_"I'm sorry," Travis said. "I don't have any cash on me, but I'm sure there's something I can do for you to pay my debt." The customer's hand drifted up and settled on Daryl's belt, rubbing the buckle with his thumb. The man looked up at Daryl, his eyes dark with wanton lust, licking his lips seductively. Daryl reached down and caressed Travis' cheek softly._

_"I think there is something you could do for me," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down the other man's spine._

Pre come was leaking from the head of Daryl's stiff cock and he covered his shaft with it. He squeezed his balls tightly and growled deeply in his chest.

_When he had Travis in the dimly lit locker room, he leaned against the door and took the other man's mouth with his in a searing, passionate kiss. "I've wanted to have you in my mouth ever since the first time I saw you," he whispered to Daryl. He had the man's pants and boxers on the floor in a flash. "I want to make you come Daryl; it's all I've ever wanted. I want you to fuck my face and come down my throat."_

_Daryl's hand was moving faster now, he could feel his orgasm building, and the fire in his balls was ready to explode._

_Travis was on his knees licking and sucking on the head of Daryl's hard, leaking cock. "Fuck, you taste better than I thought you would," he said and moaned loudly so Daryl would know how much he wanted this._

_"Then put it in your mouth," Daryl replied. "I want you to take it all Travis. Show me how much you want my cock. Let me give you what you want." The man took Daryl into his mouth all the way, until he felt it hit the back of his throat. "Good boy Travis." Daryl said and gripped the back of the man's head, moving it slowly up and down his cock. Daryl pistoned his hips in time with the movement of Travis' mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Fuck, I love your mouth_ _Travis. It's perfect; so hot, so tight, and so wet. Suck on it Travis, rub my balls."_

_The man did as he was told, and hummed his pleasure around the hard, thick cock in his mouth. He looked up at Daryl as the man's movement became harder and faster. Daryl's eyes were pitch black and he looked down on the other man as if he would consume him. Travis' eyes were beginning to water and he looked totally debauched on his knees taking everything Daryl gave him. When Daryl felt his orgasm, he did nothing to warn the other man; he exploded in a litany of curses and praise as he shot his load of hot come down his throat, and Travis took it all, just as he had said he would._

Daryl exploded all over his hand and his work uniform. He hadn't come that hard in such a long time and blacked out for a moment. He lay on the couch, breathing heavily and trying to catch his bearings. Daryl didn't know how long he sat there, unmoving, but finally stood and stepped out of his pants completely. He was still in a sex haze when he reached his bedroom and fell onto his bed. He needed a shower, but was too tired, so he curled up under the covers. When he was on the cusp of sleep, his phone rang. He didn't look to see who it was before answering. "Hello," he said sleepily.

"Hey Daryl, it's Travis. Are you asleep?" He was a little shocked that the man he had just jerked off to was now on the other end of the phone line.

"No, I'm in bed though. What's up?"

"I'm not having much luck tonight, and I've been thinking about a lot of things. You know, what I'm doing wrong, what's wrong with me; shit like that. And I had an epiphany."

"Travis, there isn't anything wrong with you. You're a great guy; you're incredibly talented and funny, and your good looking. Those chicks are fucked in the head if they don't want you," Daryl replied, trying his best to be supportive.

"Thanks Daryl, but I think maybe I'm approaching this thing all wrong. I don't think these women are what I need or what I want."

Daryl tried to keep his heart and mind calm; he didn't want to get excited about something that would never happen. "Okay Travis, what do you want? What do you need?"

"I think I need you Daryl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis and Daryl figure something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY WALKING DEAD DAY!!!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!! I hope you all enjoy this little present. Let me know what you think.

Part Two

 

"You think you need what?" Daryl stuttered as he realized what Travis had just said.

"I don't think, I know. Derrick said something to me tonight that made me think. He said it seemed to him that I wasn't trying to get laid anymore; he noticed that I haven't been talking to many girls lately, like I've lost interest. I realized he was right. When you come out with us, all I do is spend my time drinking with you, talking to you, and laughing with you. When you're not around all I do is sit in a corner, drown myself in alcohol and wish you were here."

Daryl thought he was dreaming; Travis could not possibly want him the same way Daryl did. "No offense Travis, but are you drunk?"

"Yes, I'm drunk Daryl, but I know what I'm saying. You are the nicest, smartest man I've ever known. You make me smile and laugh, and I love spending time with you. I'm not gay, I don't think, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since we started this damn project."

"Oh, Travis," Daryl said as he sat up in bed. "Are you sure? Are completely and totally sure about what you're saying?" He had to be dreaming, maybe he was still on his sofa with his hand on his dick.

"Can I come over? I need to see you; we need to talk. Please."

Daryl shook his head, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Yeah Travis. You have no idea how badly I want to see you."

"I think I do Daryl. I'll be there in ten minutes. I . . . I can't wait to see you." Travis quickly ended the call and Daryl remained sitting upright on his bed, until it hit him that the man he had a crush on, the man he had fantasized about, had just told him that he felt the same way and was coming to his apartment to see him. He leapt out of bed and rummaged through his drawers for something to wear. He settled on a pair of grey sleep pants and a tight, white t-shirt. He picked up all the dirty clothes on the floor and pitched them into his closet shutting the door tightly. He had no idea what would happen once Travis was in his home, but he wanted to be prepared and checked the drawer in his bedside table to find all the items they might need if things turned in that direction. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When he heard the knock on his door, he froze and his heart stopped beating for a moment. He walked calmly from his bedroom to the door, trying to settle his mind as he went. He opened it without inquiring who was there and saw Travis; he looked as he had earlier when he had come to the café, only a little more drunk and disheveled. They didn't say a word to each other at first; Travis stood shifting back and forth on his feet, and Daryl nibbling on his thumb. "Hi Daryl."

"Hi Travis. Come in." As he walked into the room, Travis' chest felt tight and he began sweat a bit in anticipation of what would happen now that he was in Daryl's home. He heard the door lock and felt the other man walk up behind him. "Do you want a beer, or have you had enough tonight?"

"No, thank you," Travis said and released a breath he had been holding since he crossed the threshold. "I don't really know what to say or do now. I've never done this before and I don't know how it's supposed to go." He sat on the sofa and Daryl came to sit next to him, though not close enough to touch.

"I'm surprised you called me. I never thought that I would ever hear you tell me that you needed me; in any other capacity than the project." He didn't really know what to say either; he had hoped that Travis would jump him as soon as he opened the door so he wouldn't have to talk. "I need you too Travis," he said and moved closer to the other man. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either."

Travis moved closer to Daryl till their legs were touching; he laid his hand on Daryl's thigh and heard the man's sharp intake of breath when he touched him. "I can't get you out of my mind. Ever since we started the project, you're all I think about." He turned his body to face Daryl. "I have never thought of kissing or touching another man, until I met you. Will you kiss me? Please?"

Daryl caressed Travis' cheek, much like he did in his fantasy. "Yes Travis," he said and leaned slightly forward to softly touch the other man's lips. Neither of them moved at first, then Daryl began to slide his lips over Travis' slowly. He licked at the man's bottom lip and his mouth opened to him. Daryl moved his tongue inside, sweeping over Travis' and they moved together, exploring each other. Travis moaned into Daryl as his hands came to rest on the other man's strong, broad shoulders. The kiss became more passionate, and Daryl's lips moved with fervor and purpose, his own hands taking Travis' hips and pulling him closer. "I want you so much Travis," he said between frantic breaths. He moved from Travis' lips to his jawline and down his neck.

"I want you too Daryl, so fucking much. Can we go to your bedroom?" He asked. "I just need you to touch me." Daryl pulled his mouth away from Travis' skin and looked into his eyes. He saw something he had never seen before, honesty and desire. He stood up and took Travis by the hand.

"I want to touch you too Travis. I want to touch every part of you." Travis stood and let Daryl lead him into the bedroom. When the door was closed behind him, Daryl pushed the other man against it and kissed him again, this time there was so softness or gentility; their mouths ravaged each other, tongues wrapping around each other and teeth colliding. Daryl took Travis' wrists and held them above his head while grinding his pelvis against the other man's growing erection. Travis began to whine and bucked his hips against Daryl in an attempt to get closer and feel more of him. Daryl released Travis' wrists and roughly grabbed his hips pulling him from the door. "I need to touch you, I need to feel your body, taste your skin," he said as he unwrapped the scarf from the man's neck and pushed his coat from his shoulders. 

Travis moaned loudly at Daryl's words; the deep, seductive tone stirring him from the inside and making his dick twitch. He allowed the man to strip him slowly, and felt his tongue and mouth warm him as his exposed skin reacted to the chill in the air. Daryl walked him backwards to the bed and sat him down on the edge. He stood in front of him and undressed himself, allowing Travis to touch his skin as he did so. Travis stopped him before he could get his pants off, insisting that he wanted the pleasure of taking care of that himself. Daryl groaned and ran his hand through Travis' hair as the man's deft fingers had him unbuckled and in his skivvies in under ten seconds. "Can I touch you?" he asked as he looked up into Daryl's wide eyes. The man just nodded his head, temporarily having lost the ability to communicate verbally. Travis slowly pulled the other man's boxers down, freeing his hard cock. He gasped at the sheer beauty before him; he had never considered that a cock could be beautiful, he had never considered a cock before in any capacity, except his own. 

His hand hesitated only for a moment before he grasped the base of Daryl's cock and squeezed lightly. "Don't be afraid Travis," Daryl told him. "Do whatever you want; do whatever feels good to you." Travis thought about how he liked to be touched, how he touched himself, and moved his hand up to the tip and tugged on the head. Daryl moaned deeply and continued to run his hands through the man's thick hair. Travis pumped Daryl's cock while he looked into his eyes; even when he had been with a woman, he had never seen the look that was on Daryl's face right now. He looked relaxed and blissful, and Travis smiled knowing he was making Daryl feel that way.

Daryl gasped when he felt Travis' wet, warm tongue lick the pre come from his slit. "Aw FUCK!" he exclaimed and tightened his grip on the man's head. "You can't do that. Your gonna make me come."

"I want to make you come Daryl. Please." Travis begged.

"If you keep this up it won't last long, and I want to last as long as you need me to." Travis reluctantly released his grip on Daryl's cock and leaned back on his hands. 

"Then touch me Daryl. I want to feel your wet mouth and your strong hands on me. I want to feel your weight on top of me." He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. Daryl climbed on the bed and hovered over Travis, and bending down, he kissed the man's lips again. Travis wrapped his arms around Daryl's body and ran his hands up and down the man's back. Daryl's lips moved down his neck to his clavicle where he sucked and nipped enough to leave a mark. Travis moved beneath him, rubbing his naked body against Daryl's. His mind was alive with sensation, and he chanted the other man's name like a prayer. Daryl's mouth and hands roamed his body; scraping his skin with his fingernails and leaving a trail of open mouth kisses in his wake. 

"Tell me what you want Travis. Do you want more?" Daryl asked him as he continued to move down the man's body to the fine line of hair that lead to his hard cock. "I want to show you how much I want you, but we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." He stopped what he was doing to look up at the other man whose eyes were closed and his face a mask of lust and desire.

"I want you Daryl; I need you. I want you to fuck me. I trust you, I'm not afraid." Daryl sat up and looked at the other man. He had never felt this much lust, desire, and love at one time. He had never had another man offer himself to him so completely. He leaned down and kissed Travis again.

"I'll take care of you Travis; I'll take such good care of you. I love you, and I would never hurt you." He moved to take a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer. He urged Travis' body further up the bed and spread his legs, wrapping them around his waist. "Let me know if it gets to be too much, I'll stop if you want me too."

"Won't want you to," he replied breathlessly. "I won't ever want you to stop." He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Daryl. "I love you too." Daryl slicked up his finger and rubbed it against Travis' entrance. The sensation alone sent Travis into fits of desire. No one had ever touched him like this and he knew that nothing would ever feel as good as this. Daryl continued to gently rub the other man, adding pressure until he breeched his entrance. "Aahhh fuck," he said, his breathing quick and forced.

"Is this too much? Do you want me to stop?" Daryl asked as he stopped his movements.

"No, don't stop. I told you; I didn't expect it to feel like that. Keep going, please." Daryl moved his finger in a circle at first then began to pump it in and out. Travis began to whine and writhe as Daryl added a second finger and scissored his fingers to open the other man up for him. He pushed his fingers deeper into Travis and ghosted over his prostate, making Travis shiver and scream. Daryl was insane with desire, hearing the noises the other man was making, and watching him react to his touch was driving him crazy. " God, Daryl please. I'm ready; I want you inside me."

Travis whimpered with the loss of Daryl's fingers inside him, but he was not empty for long. Daryl reached above Travis' head for the condom he had left there and slid it over his hard dick. They looked at each other with wide, lust filled eyes as Daryl slicked up his throbbing cock and lined himself up with Travis' entrance. "I'm going to make you feel so good Travis," he whispered as he pushed inside the man. Thanks to the lube, Daryl easily slid into Travis' warm, tight hole, but he moved slowly as to reduce the shock to the other man's body. 

Travis' breathing was quick and shallow, his face scrunched up in what appeared to be pain, but there was none. "It's okay Daryl, just go slow. It feels so good. Give it to me Daryl, I want every inch of you." When Daryl was fully seated inside him, he stilled, allowing Travis time to adjust. Reaching over to the side of the bed, he took the scarf he had fantasized about and raised the other man's hands above his head. He looked into Travis' eyes for approval and received it with a nod of the man's head. He tied Travis' hands with the scarf and began to move his hips slowly.

"You look so fucking beautiful like this Travis." Daryl said as he licked the man's chest and sucked on his nipples. "So tight, I love the way you squeeze my dick." 

"You feel so good inside me Daryl. Touch me; fuck me harder, faster." Daryl's hips blindly obeyed and his hand went to the other man's cock. His hips and hand moved swiftly and he squeezed the head, watching pre come leak out and onto his hand. He pumped the man's length in time with his thrusting hips and felt the pressure of his orgasm at the base of his spine. Travis began to lose control, and the most beautiful, unintelligible sounds were coming from his lips. "Ah, ah, I'm gonna come Daryl! Oh God, I'm gonna come!" He erupted in a fountain of hot semen; ropes spilling onto his stomach and Daryl's hand. Daryl followed seconds after, releasing himself with a growl. Collapsing onto Travis, he reached up and untied the scarf around the man's wrists. 

Daryl rolled off and pulled the man into his arms. "Are you okay. Did I hurt you?" he asked and kissed Travis' forehead.

"No, you didn't hurt me. It felt so good Daryl." Travis sat up slightly and took Daryl's lips with his own. "I've never felt anything like that before. I can't believe I was too stupid to realize what I was feeling, and too chicken shit to tell you."

"Hey, I was chicken shit too. I knew you were into women; I was just gonna sit by and let you get away because I was afraid of getting hurt."

"I don't ever want to hurt you Daryl. I don't think I can be with another woman now. I don't want anybody but you," Travis said and snuggled into Daryl's arms. 

"Good," Daryl said and grinned. "I don't plan on sharing you with anyone." He pulled Travis closer and held him tighter. "We need some sleep, when we wake up I'll make breakfast and we can spend the day working on the project."

"Okay," Travis agreed sleepily, "but on one condition. “We take sex breaks; I have a lot to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Travis celebrate their success and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to TheBlackRoom, who not only gave me one of the best comments I've ever received, but politely requested more. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

Part Three

 

Daryl and Travis walked out of the Fine Arts building together, having just received an 'A' on their Native American art project. "I knew we could do it," Travis said with a huge smile on his face. "We're a good team."

"You bet we are," Daryl replied with a smirk. "Let celebrate; what do you want to do? That was my last class for the day, and I don't have another one until ten forty-five tomorrow morning. We can do whatever you want."

Travis thought for a moment; there was so much he wanted to do with Daryl. There were so many things they hadn't done yet; non-sexual things included. "I'm starving; haven't eaten all day because I was so nervous. Can we go to the café and get some lunch first? Then we can decide how we're gonna spend the rest of the day."

Daryl was starving too. He hadn't realized it until Travis said something and his own stomach growled. Even though they were not in the least ashamed of being together, they hadn't spent a lot of time together out in public, and Daryl wanted to show off his boyfriend. "That's a great idea. I'm buying, I'll get a discount." Walking through the parking lot, they arrived at Daryl's motorcycle; the new couple had been commuting to school ever since they admitted their feelings for each other. They had been taking turns staying with each other at night, and because it made logical sense, Daryl drove them to campus every day; Travis riding bitch on the back of his bike. Daryl slid the helmet over Travis' head at tapped him on the noggin once it was secure. Travis climbed on behind him and wrapped his arms around Daryl's body tightly. "Don't let go of me baby." Daryl said as he revved the engine. "Never," Travis replied and grinned inside his helmet.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

When they arrived at the café, Daryl led them to a booth in the back where they could have some privacy. Noah soon came to the table and took their food and drink orders, giving Daryl a smile and a wink as he turned to go back to the kitchen. "So, what do you want to do after lunch?" Daryl asked his boyfriend. He looked into Travis' eyes; he could never get enough of those spellbinding blue orbs; he could stare at this man all day long. 

"I want to do something we haven't done yet," Travis answered with a mischievous glint in his eye. "We've learned a lot about each other in the past few weeks, but I want to know more. I want to know everything about you Daryl." 

"I want to know everything about you too Travis." He reached across the table and took the other man's hand in his own. "How would you suggest we do that?" At that moment, Noah returned to the table with their drinks and a bowl of chips and salsa. "On the house," he stated and smiled at both men before leaving them alone to continue their conversation. Once the young man was out of sight, Daryl took a chip and dipped it into the salsa bowl. Leaning over the table, he aimed the appetizer at Travis' mouth, which opened automatically to welcome the offering. Some of the salsa spilt onto the table while some dripped down the man's mouth. Daryl swiped the substance from Travis' lips and chin, gathering the leaking liquid and licked it off his finger, eliciting an audible sigh from Travis.

"It depends on what you want to know about me," Travis said. "We could go somewhere and talk, or just go back to my apartment and do some research on each other."

"Will Derrick and Jones be there? I'm not sure if I want them to know that much about me." Daryl asked with a smile.

"No, Jones is in class all day, and I haven't seen Derrick all week. I think he went back home for a few days." Noah then brought their food to the table and the two men ate quickly, both of them anxious to be alone together. There was no conversation during the meal, but there were heated looks across the table and a little game of footsie under it. When they were finished and requested the bill, Noah refused them, saying that the staff had pooled their resources and paid for the men's meal. Daryl's friends were excited to see him and Travis so happy together, and wanted to do something special for them. After thanking everyone in the café, the couple dashed out the door and rushed to Travis' apartment.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Travis couldn't help himself; the minute he and Daryl were in the apartment and the door was locked, he pounced, pushing Daryl up against the door and attacking his lips with fury. He and Daryl were both hard as stone from the ride home; Travis rubbing his chest and moving his hips into his boyfriend's ass as he sat behind him on the motorcycle had gotten them both aroused. They began to undress each other, their lips never parting, and soon their shirts were laying haphazard on the floor. Travis moved his lips across Daryl's jaw to the skin below his ear lobe, where he sucked gently, causing the other man to moan uncontrollably. Daryl ran his hands down Travis' bare chest and stopped at the waistband of his pants, where he dipped a finger inside between the material and the other man's hot skin. "I need you baby," Daryl said in an unsteady voice. "I need you to touch me." Travis hummed against Daryl's skin and pulled him away from the door, leading him backwards to his bedroom. Once there, Travis turned them around and walked Daryl toward the bed where he fell onto his back. 

Daryl looked up at the man looming over him and felt heat and electricity run through his whole body. Travis was looking at him as if he would eat him alive; Daryl saw fire, passion, and urgency reflecting back at him. Travis growled deep in his chest and removed his pants and boxers; he bent his body slightly and ran his hands up Daryl's clothed legs until he reached his straining cock. He lightly palmed it through its denim cover and Daryl almost lost it right there. "Keep it together Daryl. I'll make you come, I promise. I just want to take my time; learn what you like and give it to you." He already knew of quite a few things the man laying below him liked, but he knew there was more to discover. Travis unbuttoned the other man's pants and pulled them off, leaving him in his underwear. Starting at his ankles, Travis kissed Daryl's skin and worked his way up to the leg of his boxers. Daryl could hardly breathe and felt he was having an out of body experience. This was the first time Travis had taken charge in the bedroom and Daryl thought he was doing a bang up job so far. The young man had come so far in the last few weeks the two had been together, and Daryl was excited to see that the other man was gaining so much confidence. 

Travis' lips touched Daryl's hard cock through his boxers and the man's body spasmed uncontrollably, and he gasped harshly. "You like that, huh?" Travis asked the shaking man. Daryl could only moan his approval at this point; he absolutely loved what Travis was doing to him, and was quickly losing control over himself as the other man’s lips continued to move over the fabric separating his mouth from Daryl's increasingly growing dick. 

"God Travis! Fucking take them off. I need to feel you." Travis looked up at him and smiled while he slowly peeled the barrier from Daryl's big cock, setting it free, letting it spring to life. He ghosted his tongue across the leaking head and Daryl was almost done for. Daryl hadn't let Travis do this since he tried the first night they were together; his desire to be inside the other man was too strong, and the feeling of coming inside Travis' tight hole was too addictive. Right now though, Daryl was a hot, needy mess, and needed to feel his boyfriend's hot mouth around him. "Fucking suck it Travis, put it in your mouth. Fuck, do it; take it all Travis. Make me come with your mouth." Daryl said in agony. Travis enjoyed seeing Daryl like this; wanton, needy, and begging for him. He licked a line on the underside of Daryl's cock, from the base to the tip and the man below him shivered. Circling the tip with his tongue, he moved his mouth over and down the hard shaft slowly, until his lips met the soft hair above. Travis was able to suppress his gag reflex pretty well and focused on breathing through his nose. He was nervous, and afraid that he would do something wrong or not be good at it; he had never had a cock in his mouth before and he wanted to make Daryl feel as good as Daryl made him feel.

If the sounds coming from Daryl were any indication, he was on the right track. He was moaning and groaning; soft curses coming from his lips. Travis felt Daryl's hand on the back of his head; his fingers tangled in his thick hair. He moved his mouth up and down, holding his tongue flat against the underside of Daryl's beautiful dick, and gently squeezing the head with his lips when he reached it. Daryl mumbled incoherently, his body contorting and his head moving from side to side. He had never felt anything so marvelous in his life. He had only been on the receiving end of a handful of blowjobs in his life, and this was by far, the most incredible experience he had ever had. 

Travis took Daryl's balls in his hand and kneaded them gently at first, until the other man begged him to squeeze them harder. The hand on the back of his head began to take control and Daryl pushed his hips up into Travis' mouth, fucking him faster and harder. Travis was feeling overwhelmed, but also very aroused. He felt proud that he had been able to bring Daryl to the point of orgasm with his mouth. "Fuck baby! I'm gonna come. Where do you want it?" Travis did not want to let go of Daryl to speak, so he hummed around him hoping he would understand that he wanted Daryl to come in his mouth. Daryl lost it when he felt the vibrations around his dick, and erupted down Travis's throat with a loud groan. 

He swallowed every drop, save a small dribble that dripped down his chin, which Daryl gathered on his finger and licked off, much like he did the salsa at the café. He looked down at this beautiful man who he had so easily fallen in love with and pulled him up his body so their chests were touching. Daryl brushed loose strands of Travis' hair behind his ear and kissed him slowly and passionately, tasting himself on the other man's lips. "I love you so much Travis; I can't even describe how much. There aren't words to say how much you mean to me," Daryl said as he held the other man's face in his hands. 

Travis' smile was blinding. "So I did good?" he asked.

Daryl closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Magnificent. No one has ever made me feel like that, I've never come that hard before. Thank you. You're amazing."

"I didn't know what I was doing. I just paid attention to you and how you reacted. I wasn't sure if I would do it right. I've never done that before and wanted so badly to please you. I want you to know how good you make me feel. I love you so much Daryl and I can't find the right words to tell you, but I hoped I could show you."

"I know how much you love me; you've shown me over and over again, and I will never get tired of you showing me. I want to show you too, for the rest of my life." Travis moved his body from on top of Daryl to beside him and laid his head on Daryl's chest as the other man's arm encircled him. 

"Do you want me to touch you?" Daryl asked him as he ran his hand up and down Travis' body.

"No, not now. Let's just relax for a bit; take a nap. We have the rest of today and all night tonight to do whatever we want. There's no reason to rush anything. You can take care of me when we wake up."

"I will Travis. I will always take care of you sweetheart. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Travis have a nice romantic evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two boys are insatiable; they kidnapped my muse. There will be one more part to this one. Your welcome. Leave a comment, let me know what you think.

Part Four

 

Daryl woke up two hours later to the smell of food wafting through the apartment. He reached down and picked his shirt and pants from the floor and got dressed before going out to the kitchen. Travis was sitting on the sofa wearing only a pair of sleep pants, with his feet on the coffee table and a beer in his hand. "Hey sleepyhead. I thought you would sleep until morning; leave me lonely the rest of the night." Daryl went into the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge and peaked inside the oven.

"You wore me out baby; I've never come like that before and it took everything out of me." Daryl flopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend and kissed his lips softly. "And there is no way in hell I'm going to waste the rest of this night. When do you expect Jones to get home?"

"She called a few minutes ago; said she's spending the night with a friend. Something about having to do research or something. I don't really care, because we have this whole place to ourselves all night. I want to take advantage of that." Daryl hummed in agreement, his mind already running through his list of things he wanted to do to the beautiful man beside him. Travis moved his body over Daryl's and straddled his lap. He began to place sweet kisses all over Daryl's face and ran his hands over the man's chest over his shirt. Grinding his hips into Daryl, he whispered dirty things into his ear, causing Daryl to breath heavily and moan. 

"Fuck Travis, you're killing me." Daryl began to move his hips against the other man's and put his arms around him running his hands up and down his back, pulling Travis closer. "We gotta wait, just for a bit, okay? I know you're cooking something; we're gonna need to eat if we expect to go all night, right?"

Travis stilled his hips and pulled back from Daryl, looking like a sad puppy. "You're right, we are going to need all the energy we can get. I'm not letting you rest tonight; I promise." Travis kissed his boyfriend once again before standing and going into the kitchen to check on dinner. "Do you like lasagna?" he yelled from the other room. "It's frozen, but it's pretty good; I've got a loaf of Italian bread to go with it." He heard Daryl's bare feet pad across the floor until he felt the man's arms around him from behind. 

"You’re cooking dinner for me; that's so romantic. Do you have any candles? We could open a bottle of wine and put on some music." Daryl leaned into Travis, whispering low into the man's ear. Travis shivered in Daryl's arms and lifted his arms to wrap around Daryl's neck. "I want to dance with you; hold you in my arms and move our bodies together. I want this night to be perfect; I want to drown in you." 

Travis wrangled out of Daryl's arms and turned to face him, re-placing his arms around the man's neck and kissing him hard. "I love you so much," he murmured into his boyfriend's mouth. "Go take a shower and put one of my suits. We're going to do this right." Daryl kissed him quickly one more time and ran off to the bedroom to get ready for their special night. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

While Daryl was getting ready in Travis' room, Travis ran into Derrick's room and jumped in the shower. He took two minutes to clean himself off and put his clothes back on; he would wait for Daryl to finish before changing his own clothes. Then he went back to the kitchen to check on dinner. The lasagna had twenty more minutes, so he took two candles and candleholders from the cabinet and placed them in the center of the table, then he got dishes and silverware out of the cabinet. Travis heard the shower turn off and knew that Daryl would be coming out soon. He walked to his bedroom door and knocked. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

"No baby, I'm fine. Is there a particular suit you want me to wear?" Daryl asked through the door.

"No, just pick one. When you're finished I'll change clothes. It won't take me long. I'm getting everything ready out here; take your time." Travis responded and walked over to the stereo in the living room. He thumbed through the CDs, a collection that included contributions from each roommate. He actively avoided Derrick's though, he didn't have a romantic bone in his body. Jones had accumulated a very impressive amount of traditionally, romantic artists, and Travis put his efforts into those choices. He searched for the perfect disc and came across a compilation of love songs. He glanced at the song list and decided he had found the one; he put it in the player and queued it up. He heard his bedroom door close and Travis looked up to see the most gorgeous sight of his life.

Daryl was wearing a navy suit with a light blue button up shirt and a navy and maroon striped tie. Travis stared at him hopelessly; he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man standing before him was the man he would love for the rest of his life. He smiled at Daryl. "You look amazing. You're so beautiful." 

"I'm wearing your suit Trav, that's why." Daryl said, smiling back.

Travis stepped closer to his boyfriend and cupped the man's face in his hands. "That's not it. I mean, you look sexy as fuck in my suit, but that's not what makes you beautiful. That isn't what made me fall in love with you." He laid a sweet, lingering kiss on Daryl's lips. "I have everything ready except for the food. The lasagna should be ready in a minute and the bread just needs to be sliced. I'm going to change clothes." 

While Travis was in the bedroom, Daryl took the food out of the oven and sat it in the center of the table. He sliced the bread and put it and the wine next to their plates. Travis stepped out into the living room and now it was Daryl's turn stand in awe. Travis was wearing a black suit with a dark red button down shirt and a black tie. Daryl's mouth watered as he looked the man up and down. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Absolutely gorgeous Travis. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The two men put their arms around each other for just a moment, long enough to breathe the other into their lungs. Daryl took his seat at the table and Travis dimmed the lights, allowing the glow of the candles to cast shadows on the wall. He poured wine for both of them and plated up the lasagna. Once again, little was said between the men as they ate, until Travis remembered the CD. "Oh wait. I forgot something," he said and dashed from the table to the living room. When he calmly sat back down across from Daryl, "Lovesong" by the Cure surrounded their senses. "I've always loved that song," Daryl said. "I always wished I'd have somebody to play that for someday."

"You do," Travis said, "and so do I." They couldn't keep their eyes off each other as they ate. As they finished the meal, "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" the UB40 version, began to play. Travis stood and offered his hand to Daryl and they walked into the living room together, where Travis held Daryl in his arms. Daryl's arms went around the other man's neck and his lips chastely touched the corner of Travis' mouth. Their bodies swayed to the music as their hands explored each other. Travis' mind drifted to all the things he hoped for tonight, and he remembered something he had thought of earlier. "Daryl, wait. There's something I want to do. Just give me a second." Travis walked over to the sofa where he had been sitting when Daryl woke up. He picked up and object that had been stuffed between the cushions and walked back to his boyfriend. "I want to take pictures of you, if that's alright. I want to be able to look at you when we can't be together."

Daryl smiled. "On one condition. I want pictures of you too, maybe some of us together?"

"Of course," Travis said as he pulled a brand new Nikon D500 from behind his back. 

"Holy fuck!" Daryl exclaimed. "Is that yours? How the fuck did you afford that?" 

"Um, my dad has money. I don't want any of it, and he usually doesn't give me any, but he feels guilty sometimes because he was never there when I was growing up. He bought it for me at the beginning of the semester."

"That was very nice of him. Let's put it to good use. How do you want me?" Daryl asked.

"Take your clothes off," Travis told him. "I want to watch you."

Daryl smiled and nodded, then slid the jacket from his body. Travis rapidly snapped pictures of the gorgeous man stripping and posing for him. Daryl unknotted his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, looking into the camera the whole time. Every now and then, Travis would stop and run his hand down the other man's bare chest, or kiss his skin. He unbuttoned Daryl's pants for him and stepped back to watch them fall to the floor, leaving the man in a pair of snug fitting black boxers. Daryl's cock was hard and tented, and Travis involuntarily licked his lips remembering how good that cock felt in his mouth. He brushed his hand over it and both men moaned at the feeling. Once the boxers were on the floor, Daryl stood before him, in all his magnificence. Travis instructed him to lay on the sofa and Daryl laid back and spread his legs. "Touch yourself," the photographer told him. 

Daryl stroked his dick and cupped his balls while Travis took more pictures. Lost in the moment, Daryl began to moan and rested his head on the arm of the sofa with closed eyes. He didn't notice when the shutter stopped clicking, but when he did, he looked up at the other man. The camera laid on the coffee table, and Travis stood above him, looking down with hungry eyes. "It's my turn," Daryl said softly and leaned over to pick up the camera. He stood up and walked Travis backward. "Strip, slowly; I want to enjoy this as much as you have." Travis' face was flushed; he was so aroused it hurt and going slowly was not as enticing an idea to him as it was to Daryl. His mind was on autopilot and he took of his clothes, thinking only of what would come once he was naked. He heard the shutter clicking in the back of his mind, and when his clothes were on the floor with Daryl's, he laid back on the sofa just as the other man had. 

"Don't," he heard his boyfriend say as he began to pump his own cock. "I want you for myself. I want to taste you and take you." He sat the camera back on the coffee table and pulled Travis from the sofa. Daryl took the other man's mouth with desire and he held Travis as close as he could; their hard cocks rubbing against each other. 

"Please Daryl," Travis whined deliriously, "please, I need you; need you to take me. I need you inside me." Daryl pulled back and kissed his lips once more sweetly. Without saying a word, he took the other man's hand in his and led him to the bedroom.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis and Daryl's night together comes to an explosive end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of love and appreciation for all the kudos and wonderful comments on this story, I present you with this 100%, grade A smut fest. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment. They are my life's blood.

Part Five

 

When the door closed behind him, Travis was pushed up against it, hard. Daryl was on him fast; the man's hands a frenzy of movement. Travis was surrounded by him; Daryl's lips and hands were everywhere at the same time. Daryl held the other man by the hips tightly; their hard cocks rubbing against each other and creating a fire in each of them. "Fuck Travis, you drive me crazy." Daryl's tongue moved harshly over the other man's skin and his teeth left a map in their wake. His mouth moved down the other man's chest, taking each nipple roughly as he went, and soon he was on his knees; his tongue darting out and inside Travis' navel. 

Travis was a mess. He was sweating, moaning, and whimpering under Daryl's touches. He had wasted so much of his life believing that a woman could make him feel this way; that soft curves and touches could create a wildfire in his heart and body, but he had been so wrong. Daryl was, and would always be, the only person who could kill him with just one touch.

Daryl held his hips, kissing and licking his stomach; he purposefully avoided the one spot where Travis needed him most. "Touch me Daryl. Please, I need you there. Please stop teasing me." Daryl stopped and looked up at him with hooded, lustful eyes and smiled wickedly.

"Tell me baby, exactly where you want me to touch you,"

Travis moaned in frustration. " My dick; baby touch my dick, I need it." Daryl rubbed his fingers against the man's hipbones and down his thighs, his mouth less than an inch from the tip of his fully hard and fully erect cock. He nuzzled his face into the crease between Travis' thigh and his thick shaft, moaning and licking. One hand cupped his balls as his tongue lapped at the pre come oozing from his slit. Travis stilled and tensed as Daryl's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, like a warm, wet blanket. Travis's body was on fire, and he felt the flames engulf him. "Ah, fuck!" he exclaimed when he felt the back of Daryl's throat, and Daryl smiled around him.

Feeling Travis hit the back of his throat was the second best feeling in the world; a very close second to the feeling of being inside the man's perfect, tight ass. He deep throated, sucked, and pumped Travis' cock with abandon; Daryl was on autopilot. He could hear Travis' cries and moans; he heard his own name fall from the other man's lips. Daryl squeezed Travis' balls and without warning, felt an explosion of hot come down his throat. Travis grunted out his orgasm and shook wildly as his seed poured down Daryl's throat. He collapsed on the floor and Daryl held him in his arms and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Are you okay baby?" Daryl asked softly.

"Yes," he responded breathlessly. "Oh God Daryl, I love you so fucking much. That was the most amazing, erotic thing I have ever experienced."

"I love you too Travis, and I love the fact that I can make you feel like this." Daryl said and caressed Travis' cheek as his breathing steadied and heart rate returned to normal. "Can you stand?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded and moved to leave Daryl's embrace.

"Nope, I got you." Daryl stood with Travis in his arms and laid him down in the center of the bed. He looked down at the other man; Daryl never thought he would have something this beautiful to call his own and took a moment to admire the man laying before him. Travis rolled onto his side and opened the bedside table; he took the lube and a condom and handed them to Daryl. 

"Are you sure you want that? I can take care of myself Travis; you can rest if you need to." Daryl said.

"I want you to fuck me baby. I want to feel you inside me. I know how much you love being inside me. I want you to fuck me and come all over my body." Daryl, who had been only half hard ten seconds ago, was at full mast now. Being inside Travis was his favorite thing in the world and the thought of marking his lover's body with his seed made his knees weak. He took the condom and laid it on the bed and popped the top on the lube. Situating himself between Travis' legs, he leaned down and took the man's mouth passionately. When Daryl broke the kiss, he drizzled lube on his fingers and rubbed circles on Travis' hole. The man moaned and trembled when Daryl pushed one finger inside him and past the tight ring of muscle. Travis relaxed as Daryl moved his finger in and out and soon added another. He gasped loudly when he felt pressure against his prostate, "I'm ready Daryl, I'm ready. I need you."

Daryl tore open the condom and rolled it over his rock hard length, then spread his lover's legs further and lifted his hips to meet his own hard, leaking cock. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever known Travis, and no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you."

"I love you too Daryl. Now fuck me; I need you inside me." Daryl pushed the head of his cock through Travis' opening and they collectively groaned. When he was fully sheathed inside his lover, Daryl stilled. Travis pulled the man's face to his and kissed him hard. "You don't have to be slow or gentle. Fuck me the way you need to; the way I like it." That was all the encouragement he needed, because Daryl then pulled out, almost completely, and slammed back inside Travis hard enough to move the man's body up the mattress. The lovers moaned, and cursed in sync; Daryl continuing to thrust roughly into the other man; hitting Travis' prostate with force. Their hands and mouths moved over each other lovingly, in stark contrast with their activity; Daryl knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Can you come again?" Daryl panted and looked at Travis' now erect cock. "I can't last much longer; if you can come, I want you too. Then I'll come all over you."

"Yes, make me come again. I need to." Travis responded. Daryl thrust in earnest; his goal in sight.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asked the other man.

"No, I want to come like this; with your big cock inside me." Travis replied. Daryl adjusted his legs around his waist, lifting the man's hips higher, and plunged his dick deeper into him; brushing Travis' prostate with each push. Travis screamed Daryl's name as he came like a geyser all over his stomach. Daryl pulled out suddenly, and Travis was too blissed out to realize it until he felt his lover's warm come cover his chest, neck and face. When Daryl's spent cock slipped out of him, Travis felt the man's tongue lapping at the cream on his body. 

"I love the way you taste baby. I can't get enough of it." His tongue slithered over Travis' chest and neck, and his lips kissed the skin dry. Daryl wrapped his arms around the other man's body and he held him tight as he took his lips once more in a gentle, soothing kiss. Travis' eyes were closing and Daryl laid him down, pulling the blanket up to his chest. He then went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before returning to bed. Travis had fallen asleep and Daryl was inclined to join him; he laid his arm across his lover's body and closed his eyes, and dreamed about candlelight and dancing.


End file.
